There Is Hope, Tweek
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: AXE: Sequel to You're a Killer, Tweek. It's been three years, and Craig and Tweek are adjusting to adult life together. But it's a happy life, even He has stopped His killings. Everything is fine, until an old friend decides to show up in South Park. And unfortunately, they've got some unsettling news. Creek ( Craig X Tweek )
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>A virus<strong>

**Is not alive**

**It is an entity**

**With the goal of destruction**

**A virus**

**Makes you sick**

**And without antibodies**

**You would die**

**A virus**

**Doesn't care what it hurts**

**It will not stop at your pleas**

**It will kill you**

**Because you are too careless**

* * *

><p>Craig sat downstairs on the couch, browsing through the T.V. channels. It was common for Tweek to wake up around noon, seeing as to he always had trouble sleeping, even with his boyfriend there with him. To his surprise, when ten AM rolled around, Tweek's small body stumbled its way down the stairs. He seemed unusually sluggish.<p>

"Morning, Tweek. You're up early. For you, that is." Craig sort of smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. No Tweek today. You're stuck with me, luv." His voice rang out while walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, YOU… and just when I thought you were gone."

"Ahh, you never fail to hit me right where it hurts, me amóur… So, what you're saying is that you don't like me?" He changed His route, making His way to the couch, hovering over Craig.

"Finally caught on? And you call ME slow?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Like I said, right where it hurts." Leaning, He connected their lips for a brief moment.

"You know I don't consider you as a partner, right?" Craig glared, monotone in his voice.

"Of course I do. I just like to test boundaries. And you're just the person I like to test with. Any who, want a cup of coffee?"

"I WANT my boyfriend back."

"Yeah, well, he's sleeping. You know how he is. I'm just stretching is all. Now, I'm trying to be polite. Do you want coffee or not?" He repeated impatiently.

"No. And I thought you hated coffee."

"Well, certainly I didn't tell you that. I find the warm, thick taste of coffee quite delightful. Soothing, even. My better half has influence a majority of my personality over the years."

"Yet, I still hate you."

"Oh, you don't hate me."

"How the hell does that possibility even show up in your psychotic head?"

"Well, because I know you. You hide your emotions unless alone with someone you're fond of. You're not very intelligent, therefore you use mindless and seemingly clever insults in an attempt to shut down my self-esteem, then leading me to seem less intelligent than you, pushing a ploy in order to distract me from the obvious. Either that, or you have a silly crush on me like an eight-year-old, and you're throwing yourself into abnegation. One way or another, you don't really hate me."

Craig glared at Him. That remark about his intelligence had sparked an anger. But still… He wasn't just smart, but he was that scary kind of smart. He used big words and logic that Tweek was too shy to show. Craig had no idea if Tweek was secretly this smart himself, but small glimpses in their past said that it was very likely.

"You're a psycho hiding behind a sweet face."

"And that just pisses you off, doesn't it? That I never had any real consequence for all I've done? All I've put Tweek through?"

"You're damn right that pisses me off! You're lucky I'm not crazy like you."

"Ah, you bore me. I'm getting my coffee." He waved His hand, once again heading to the kitchen.

Craig, now incredibly annoyed, kept flipping through channels.

He walked back in, and He stopped, as if waiting for something. Then He smirked, and went to Craig on the couch. With no warning what so ever, He sat on Craig's lap, snuggling to his chest. Craig glared down at Him.

"I thought I said I don't see you that way."

"Aw, but you and Tweek do this all the time… why not you and I..? We DO have the same body, you know."

"I don't care if you share a body! I don't like YOU!"

"Ah, you're so mean to me. Three years, and you still haven't warmed up to me in the slightest."

"Damn, I wonder why. You're a permanent parasite, and just like a parasite, all you do is benefit from pain."

"… True… but also like a parasite, I need human contact to thrive…" He kissed Craig's cheek, resting gently into his neck.

Craig huffed in frustration. "… You really don't listen, do you?"

"No, I listen… I just don't care."

* * *

><p>END PROLOGUE<p>

Hey! Sequel came a lot faster than I thought… Yay, JEL made a sequel, yay!

P.S. The poem belongs to me


	2. Closer To Death, Nothing More

There Is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Another year of life<strong>

**Another year of stress**

**Of anger**

**Of pain**

**Of knowing you're just that much closer to dying**

**Why not get it over with now**

* * *

><p>Craig lay in bed, not even really asleep. He'd tried to sleep, but it just seemed useless. So he just lie there, thinking of random things. Craig felt a squirm next to him under the covers, and two skinny arms wrapped around from behind him. A dry peck hit his cheek.<p>

"Happy birthday, Craig!" Tweek said joyfully.

"Oh… is that today..?" Craig turned.

"Uh huh. How don't you ever remember?"

"I don't really care about my birthdays."

"Oh… well, you'll care about this one! I wanna make this the best one yet!"

Craig smiled at Tweek's cute little determined face. "Alright then. Whataya wanna do?"

"Well… maybe we could go get breakfast..?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too horrible. I'll take a shower first, and you can go start the coffee maker."

Tweek curled into a ball. That was exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Craig..? How come you don't care about your birthday..?"

Craig shrugged. "I just really don't care… and don't you ask me that every year?"

Tweek cringed, embarrassed. "… I just… think it's a bit strange… Who wouldn't be excited for their own birthday..?"

"… I don't know… a twenty-year-old who knows that no one else really cares either."

"… I care…" Tweek mumbled.

* * *

><p>Craig and Tweek sat in a diner - a diner that everyone in town had been to since childhood. They sit in a booth ( because everyone loves booths… I know I do ).<p>

Tweek picked at his scrambled eggs. He would've just had a cup of coffee and be fine, but Craig insisted that he eat something. And nobody could blame him. Tweek was still a walking stick.

Craig himself bit at a piece of toast with grape jelly. He eyed Tweek, watching him play with his food. A smiled pulled at his lips.

The waitress stopped by their booth. She'd been particularly nice to them, and checked up on them generously. "We finding everything okay? Anything I can get you?" She seemed to be rather talking to Craig more than Tweek.

"We're fine, thanks." Craig said, half polite.

"You sure? 'Cause I will get you ANYthing." She waved her pen, trying to be cute.

"We said we're FINE." Tweek snapped harshly.

"…Okay, then…" The waitress left, a tad embarrassed.

Craig looked at Tweek, surprised he had been so angry so quick.

Tweek had a bit of a scowl, and his eyes followed the girl as she walked away.

"Tweek… you okay..?"

"Huh..? O-oh… I'm fine… why..?"

"Were you… jealous of that waitress..?"

Tweek's face turned red. "Wh-what?! Wh-why would you say that..?!"

"You just… didn't look like you liked her. And I know you could tell she was flirting with me."

"… Well, I-… I just-… um…"

"It's okay if you felt a little jealous. I know I would've been." Craig sipped a glass of milk.

"You… you would..?" Tweek pressed his hands tightly together, lowering his head.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my Tweek. And I don't like sharing."

"Oh… It's just… I've always seen girls flirting with you - even back in high school… and I guess I've always been… kinda jealous…"

"Well, you don't have to anymore. I promise I'll be faithful. Technically, I already have two of you. I don't care much for a third. Too much trouble."

Tweek gave a fake laugh. "…Yeah… two of me… I guess that's right, huh..?"

"Not that I WANT two of you. I'd be perfectly happy with just you."

"W-well I'd hope so..!"

"I'm just messing, calm down." Craig changed the subject. "So, where are we going next?"

"Oh… Well, there's a town fair today… I thought we could go ride some rides, maybe..?"

"Sure. Riding the ferris wheel sounds good."

"F-ferris wheel..?" Tweek had a great fear of heights. Anytime he didn't touch the ground was a nightmare.

"Yeah. What, you don't want to? Because we could do something else, I'd imagine."

"Ah! N-no! Ferris wheel is… great..! It's your birthday, we should do what you want..!"

Craig raised and eyebrow. "Are you sure? Really, we can do something else."

"No, it's… perfect… I'm no good at deciding things for others anyway…"

"Alright, I guess."

* * *

><p>Tweek bit his lip, staring up at a gigantic wheel of death. At the top, he could see a mother and two kids, smiling and laughing. Tweek was dumbstruck on how anyone could enjoy the lingering fear of falling to the concrete from so high up. He shivered at the thought of his body being smashed to pieces like an expensive vase.<p>

"Here, we're getting on next." Craig nudged Tweek with his elbow.

Tweek's skinny hands shook as he clutched his riding tickets, sweat slithering down the back of his neck. His eyes barely even blinked as they followed the wheel turning.

Craig, without hesitation, walked up, handing his tickets to the ferris wheel guy. He turned, and looked back at Tweek.

"You coming?"

"A-ah..! Y-yeah…" Tweek handed his tickets to the guy, getting a strange look in the process.

Craig had already sat down in the car, waiting for his boyfriend to get on. Tweek paused before stepping on. He didn't like the way the car swayed back and forth. Was it supposed to sway like that? The other cars did, so it must of. Tweek closed his eyes and placed one foot in. He slowly put the other one on, and started to sit next to Craig. He gripped his seat, his whole body tense.

The car moved suddenly. Well, not really suddenly, just too much for Tweek. He yelped, but quickly muffled it with his sleeve.

Craig glanced at him. "You're shaking."

"H-huh..?! It's just… cold, is all…" Tweek squeezed his eyes shut.

Their ferris wheel car rounded the top, stopping at the highest point. The car shook forward and backward.

Tweek freaked out. "A-ah..! Wh-why did it stop..?! Is it supposed to s-stop..?!"

"Yeah… they're letting other people on. Haven't you ever been on a ferris wheel before?"

"No! I hate ferris wheels! I hate heights! I hate my body scrambling on the pavement!"

"Then why did you want us to get on one?"

"Because you wanted to! I-I wanted you to be happy!" Tweek covered his face with his hands.

"… Come here." Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek. "Look, I'm right here. I won't let you scramble on the pavement, I promise."

Tweek ignored him, and kept his face covered.

Craig grabbed his hands, forcing Tweek to expose his face. "Hey, it's alright. Trust me."

"I don't wanna fall!"

"You won't. Just hold onto me."

Tweek immediately clung to Craig, as he'd been suggested.

"Tweek, just look out. It's a pretty view." Craig coaxed.

Tweek shook his head.

"It's not that scary, just look. If you're still scared, then I'll leave you alone."

He peeked up, and could see a few mountains in the distance. The sky was open and bright, barely a cloud in it. Being mid summer, the sun shone mercilessly. It was simply a beautiful day. Tweek lifted his head, slightly releasing his grip on Craig.

"You see? It's not so bad." Craig petted Tweek's blonde hair.

Tweek could feel his face heat up a little. "… I still don't wanna fall…"

"You're not gonna fall. I'd never let that happen."

"… Can… can we never do this again..? Please..?"

"… Yeah, okay." Craig kissed Tweek on the lips.

* * *

><p>After arriving home, the couple sat on the couch, snuggled together. A blanket draped over them, and Tweek clutched a pillow.<p>

It was quite, except for the T.V. blasting a movie. Tweek stir a bit, leading Craig to look down at him. Tweek was surely asleep.

Tweek's eyes blinked open. Craig smiled, until he saw what color those eyes were. Gray.

"So… birthday, huh?" He smiled innocently.

"Fuck off." Craig griped.

"Twenty years of life. Two decades. That's quite an achievement, isn't it?"

"I don't have the patience to listen to your bullshit today. Go back to sleep or shut up."

"Owwie…" He curled close to Craig, pretending to have hurt feelings.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Don't act for me. You're not some little kid."

He looked up, the sweetest type of smile on his face. "You're so cute, you know? Always so cranky. And that face… it's my absolute favorite."

"… What the hell are you trying to accomplish by doing this shit? It's completely useless."

"Useless? You mean like that thing between your legs?"

Craig blushed from both anger and embarrassment. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You barely use it. You're still practically a virgin." He giggled satisfactorily. "I could help you with that newbility, if you'd like."

"As if I'd ever even THINK of it!"

"It could be like your birthday present, right? I guarantee it'd be better than what you and the little one have done together. I'm not afraid to… 'get dirty', if you know what I mean." He reached over, resting His hand on Craig's crotch.

Craig jumped, and swiped His hand away. "Don't touch me like that!"

He gave Craig a quick kiss. "You have to get used to me one of these days."

"No, I don't."

"Ah, you're always so mean to me. But I think it's the fact that you don't want me, that just makes me want you more. You're nothing but a tease to me, whether you intend to or not. Even if you are abusive."

"I'm not abusive."

"Well, sure, not to the little one. But I'd be dead by now if I wasn't in his body, am I correct?"

Craig glared. There was no way he could deny that.

* * *

><p>END PT1<p>

ATTENTION PLEASE READ: Hey! So, I've been thinking… Since a certain someone's birthday is right around the corner, I thought I'd issue a bit of a challenge. I, JustAGirlNamedJEL, am beginning a little contest! It's a simple contest, all you have to do is write and post it here on the website. If you'd like to enter the challenge, just say so in a review down below. Now, here are some guidelines;

1) Any South Park pairing one-shot, or two, three, etc-shot, if you'd like to be creative [ No more than ten ]

2) If you'd like to enter an old fanfic, that's fine. Just tell me the title in your review, and I'll be sure to check it out

3) You have a deadline! Have you fic posted by the end of the month, September 30, 2014.

4) Have fun! This isn't a battle to the death, take it easy. It's just a little celebration for my birthday, it's really no big deal :)

I, uh… I really don't have a REWARD for winning… but, if I ever needed a co-writer, you'd be the first on my list! That's something, right..? No..? Okay, sorry…

P.S. Poem is mine


	3. What More Do You Want

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes<strong>

**I'm an idiot**

**Yes**

**I did those things**

**I was a bad person**

**I hurt you on purpose**

**Yes**

**I learned from my mistakes**

**Yes**

**I want to take it all back**

**I can't fix it**

**I won't deny that**

**But no**

**I'm not the same person**

* * *

><p>Tweek jolted awake, dread filling his chest. Sweat stick his hair to his forehead as his lungs heaved heavily. He frantically looked around, expecting to see a living nightmare at the edge of the bed. When said nightmare wasn't there, he buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. Tweek felt Craig turn over in the bed.<p>

"Tweek..? What's going on..? You alright..?"

"The… the dreams..! Th-they won't stop..!"

"Damn… that's almost every night now… Tweek, the hell has gotten into you?" Craig comforted Tweek by holding him close.

"Th-th-this time… it was a mother, and her b-baby..!" Tweek put his hands on his stomach.

"… Shh shh… don't think about it anymore…" Craig was saying this more for himself rather for Tweek. Craig hated listening to the graphic and far too real details of what his boyfriend had been through. It was too horrible of a recollection, even for his leveled head.

"M-make it stop..!"

"… I really wish I could…"

That night, Craig and Tweek fell asleep in each other's arms, the consistent uneasiness still cradling their minds.

* * *

><p>Craig pained his eyes open, the morning sun piercing his vision. He felt around for Tweek, who seemed to of already been up and out. Of course, this was odd. Craig couldn't ever remember Tweek waking up before him. So he rolled out of the bed, and trudged his way down stairs.<p>

As soon as he'd made it downstairs, Tweek walked his way in from the front door. He held an axe, it drooping lazily in his hand. Their eyes met.

"Tweek..? What're you doing?"

"Playing with a doll house. I have an axe, what do you think I've been doing?" He rolled his eyes. "And you really need to get better at telling between me and the little one. It's getting to be a chore for the both of us."

"Where'd you get an axe? And what could you be doing with it in the middle of June?!"

"Where do you think I get anything? That gun store on the other side of town. They have plenty of goodies for me. And for your information, I was sharpening the blade."

"And WHY are you sharpening the blade?"

His eyes narrowed, and He became very serious. "I have a bad feeling… Something is going to happen soon, I can sense it… It couldn't hurt to have a bit of protection. I got you a gun, too. If you want it, that is."

Craig looked Him over. He was completely sincere. "You're insane. Nothing's going to happen. And even if it DOES, it's because you've done something. And if you really thought you'd need protection, then why did you get an axe? You'll get shot before you can even throw a swing."

He smirked. "You underestimate me, luv. But I couldn't blame you, not with this tiny body I'm in. I really should fatten it up, huh?"

"… So what exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"Bad karma."

"Are you fucking joking?! Karma?!"

He smacked Craig on the side of the head. "Don't even, you idiot! I didn't mean literally. I mean that someone is out to get me… to kill me… I know I may sound like that paranoid freak when I say this, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is going to try to kill me. SOON."

Craig rubbed his cheek. "After all the horrifying things you've done, I find that highly likely. But what makes you think that NOW, of all times, that someone's after your ass?"

"I… I don't know… It's a just a gut feeling… But I've never felt like this before… I think I'm… scared…"

"… Scared…" Craig repeated that word. Was it even possible for Him to feel fear? He'd stared the barrel of a gun straight in the face, and hadn't even flinched. What was this sudden so-called "fear" that He'd alleged to have?

He scratched the back of His head, and spun the tip of the axe in a tiny circle. "So, you want the gun or not? Because I'll keep it if you'd rather. But it's yours if you say so."

"… Sure, fine…"

"Ah, I knew you at least had common sense. Here." He pulled out a handgun from His jacket pocket, and extended it in front of Craig. "It's already loaded."

Craig snatched it without hesitation. "What, are you so scared that you thought someone might get you on the street?"

"No. But he does." He tapped the side of His head. "Always has been. You off all people know this."

The frustrated raven gritted his teeth. "… Yeah… Speaking of that paranoid freak, he's been having a lot a nightmares lately."

"So? Doesn't affect me, don't care."

"I KNOW you're why he's suffering! You always have been!"

The look of anger fired in His eyes. "And THERE, right THERE, is why you can't warm up to me. You've still got the mindset that I'm a brute, that I relish on pain like I'm popping pills. I am not that person anymore. True, I do find humor in others misfortune, but I do not cause that misfortune. That is who I WAS. I changed that, because I've found a pretty damn good reason. And do you know what that reason is?"

"… What..?"

"YOU, you motherfucking, selfish, hardened, bastard! Think about that for a fucking while! And as to your precious Tweek suffering from nightmares, I don't have a goddamn thing to do with it!" He stormed upstairs, and slammed the bedroom door.

The wheels in Craig's mind turned, and he found himself feeling… guilty. And to think he thought he'd never feel any pity for that monster. But could you blame him? After all He's done? He didn't deserve it. But still, if you think of it from another perspective, He was also in love with Craig just as much as Tweek was. And He wanted Craig's affections just as much as Tweek did. But Craig fought Him at every turn. It wasn't fair.

Craig gripped the gun in his hand, and mumbled to himself. "… Someone out to get Him, huh..? As if."

* * *

><p>END PT2<p>

JEL- "So… absolutely nobody entered my contest."

Tanna- "Oh… was that THIS week..? I forgot…"

JEL- "Oh, you forgot, huh?! It seems like a lot of people 'forgot' that it was my birthday celebration!"

Tanna- "… Dude, are you quoting South Park?"

JEL- "SHUT UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND NO ONE'S ENTERED MY CONTEST!"

P.S. I made the poem… GODDAMN Y U NO ENTER CONTEST?!

P.S.S. I'm really not that mad, I just thought at least one person would enter. But it's totally cool you guys, no big deal. *BREAKS FUCKING COMPUTER*


	4. Insanity Is A Cult

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>See how the game of life<strong>

**Is playing us all for fools**

**Dancing a string around us**

**Making all these silly rules**

**See how God looks down on us**

**Like we're acting out a show**

**Throw the dice**

**And let's see which head will roll**

* * *

><p>Tweek sat alone in the living room, his mind wandering aimlessly. Days had gotten progressively dull over the years, not much happening anymore. Either that, or the dramatic few months they'd had three years ago had heightened their standards. Never the less, it was boring. Dreadfully boring. Bullet through the brain boring. And with Craig out, it was even more bland.<p>

So, Tweek was alone in the home, nothing to do, no one to talk to, and his only companion the cup of thick vanilla coffee on the table. That, or the psycho maniac that lived in his head. And that was the case, until a gentle knock hit the door. Tweek hesitated to get up, for his fear of basically everything and anything. But he answered it anyway.

He slowly creeked the door open, revealing a young girl that stood on the other side. She smiled as their eyes met instantly.

Tweek was hit with an incredible sense of déjà vu. This girl… she was so familiar… but he couldn't quite remember where he'd seen her before. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember.

"C-can I… help you..?"

"Just as I thought. You definitely are the same." The girl laughed.

Now it was certain that they'd met before, Tweek just didn't know where. "Do I… know you, somehow..?"

"I really wouldn't expect you to remember me, but I came anyways… You're Tweek Tweak, and you went to Folle Mental Institution three years ago. I was Nikole Masters. You called me Nikki. Remember?"

That was it. "… Nikki..? Y-YOU'RE Nikki..?!"

Nikki laughed. "Yep. Bet you'd never see me again, huh?"

"How did you… find me?"

"Well, I remembered you talking about a South Park. This was just the first place I looked. I took a phone book, saw your name, and here I am. Geez, you didn't change at all, did you? Still really skinny, I see."

Tweek looked down at himself. If you were to pull back his shirt just a little, you could probably see his ribs. He shamefully covered his stomach with his arms.

"So, may I come in?"

"O-oh, yeah, of course!"

"So, you still with that guy? Chris, or something like that?" She walked in, turning back so they could talk.

"Uh, yeah… Craig…" Tweek blushed, closing the door softly.

"Ah, that's right! I was close. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that. You two seemed cute together."

"Oh… thanks… I-… Nikki, do you know how I got out of there..?" Tweek bit his lip.

"… Yeah, you escaped. They were trying to find you, but when Folle got closed down, they were more concerned with losing their jobs. So, they kinda forgot about finding you, I guess. And you were found innocent, on top of that."

"Yeah… innocent…" He held back his tears.

"… Well, I guess this is as good a time as any. Tweek, I have more than just a friendly visit as my motive for seeing you. There's some things I want to tell you."

"And what's that..?"

"So, you know how some guy confessed to your murders?"

That made Tweek's stomach turn with a nauseating jerk. "Y-yeah…"

"Well, after I got out of the asylum, I went on a little research mission with my brother. And after digging up dirt like a sixties noire, I found out that the guy was in a very high class cult. From what I've gotten, their entire cult is circled around protecting sinners, because they see them as the highest form of intelligence on earth. And I think they wanted you to join them, lead them, even. But since you escaped, they had no idea where you went, and they eventually gave up. Funny that I found you so easily, huh?"

"A… a CULT wanted me to join them..? N-no way…"

"Oh, yes way." Nikki say on the couch. "You look a little dazed, come sit. It's gotta be a lot to take in, I know. BUT, I've come to with a theory. While I was digging, I found out something that interested me. It's to be said that the cult has a book- a strange little book of stuff like black magic, witch craft, and the such. It's supposed to have the most cynical, yet most healing rituals recorded. I was thinking; what if it had a way to cure you? I mean, it's probably the longest shot in history, but I thought we could give it a try. That is, if you're up for it."

Tweek stood in awe. Was there such a thing in the world? Could it REALLY do something for him? Or was it just more false hope? Probably more false hope. But, being so desperate and scared, how could he just say no?

"BUT," Nikki continued. "They aren't just gonna let us waltz into their temple all out of the blue. BUT, I already know a way they'll let us in: YOU."

"Me..?"

"Yep. They've been looking for you, right? Then, well give 'em what they want!"

"I-I don't wanna lead a cult..!"

"You don't have to! Just stay long enough so I can go sneak the book into my bag, and we can get out. It'll be easy, I promise."

"I don't know… what if they catch us..?"

"They won't. And I'll tell you what? If you want to, why don't we take Craig with us? I remember how you said he makes you feel safe." She smiled.

Tweek's face heated a little. "O-okay…"

* * *

><p>The sporadic blonde breathe a heavy sigh. Nikki had been there for hours, discussing plans and blah. Now, she'd left, and Tweek was alone again. Craig must of had to work late, he'd assumed. Tweek picked up his mug. The hazelnut mocha was cold now. He ran his thumb on the handle, as he made way for the coffee maker.<p>

He sounded off with a fake cough. "So, visiting old friends, eh?"

Tweek - had being startled - practically dropped the mug on the counter. He hated being surprised out of nowhere all the time.

Seeing Tweek had continued his silence, He jumped down from the table. "That was the girl from the asylum, wasn't it? And she wants to get rid of me, to help you?"

Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat, and tapped his fingers on the counter. "M-maybe… it probably won't work, though…"

"Then why are you still doing it?"

Tweek brave a glace at Him. His eyebrows were furrowed, and His eyes spoke death. "W-well, I-I just..!"

"After all these years, after all we've been through, you're just going to end it? Just like that?"

"… Wh-what..?"

He got close enough to were Tweek could feel His breath - if He wasn't an image, that didn't have breath, that is. Tweek gulped, expecting hands around his neck any second now. He leaned back a little, trying to get away without even moving his feet. They're eyes glued into a concentrated gaze.

"It… It hurts me." He said, His look softening slightly.

"… I-… what..?"

He laughed, and bowed, breaking their stares. "AH! I can't-..! I can't be serious when saying that..! Oh, you're face..!" He wrapped His arms around His stomach, trying to breathe in between laughs. "You're truly are too gullible..! HAHA, 'it hurts me'..! Oh, that's the best..!"

Tweek relaxed. At least He wasn't serious about it. Thank god He wasn't ever serious about anything. But really, now He was just being childish! It was sickening how He took Tweek's fear as a joke for His entertainment.

He returned to His original spot, sitting on the kitchen table, a stupid smile stuck on His face. "Oh, that's too good. I'm gonna have a hernia..! Oh, how I love the worst in me." He shot His eyes back at Tweek. "But, seriously, even THINK of getting rid of me, and I'll kill you. And that bitch. Whore…"

"But..! Won't killing me, kill you, too..?! Wouldn't that defeat the purpose..?!"

"Well, sure. Let it be a lesson to you; don't fuck with me. Because I don't care if I die, you're going down with me. That's the unspoken deal between us. So, if you value your, and that whore's life, I'd suggest you decline her offer. Not that I believe you're stupid book will have any affect on me, it's just I can't have treason on my crew. Get it? I've gotta keep you in line."

"B-but, I-I..! I already-" That familiar sharp pain shot itself across Tweek's head.

"No excuses. I will NOT accept any form of stymie. Do I make myself clear?"

"I-I can't..! I-" The constricting pain pounded furiously. Tweek let out a high scream as his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He reiterated.

"Y-YES..! Yes, I'm sorry..!"

And with that, the pain ceased. Tweek sniffed and wiped his eyes of tears. He looked up, seeing that the demon had left. For now, at least. He stumbled to his feet, feeling completely drained. Tweek's head was light, and dizzy. He felt strangely angered, and he buried his face in his arms, propping himself against the counter. He could feel his own heartbeat through his head, and sound seemed to of been cut off. It was… hot. Tweek felt hot. He swiped the sweat off his forehead, and attempt the painstaking task of using his own legs. He was successful, for a little bit. But soon he had to sit back down. He's never felt so fucked up after one of those headaches. Then again, Tweek hadn't gotten one in a while, so maybe it was that his body had unadjusted. Whatever it was, it wasn't feeling all too well for Tweek. He felt the incredible and persist urge to puke. It left him utterly FUCKED up.

"I'm home." Craig poked his head in, oblivious to his boyfriend's current state.

Tweek didn't say anything, for fear he would throw up as soon as he opened his mouth. He weakly waved, a fake smile filling little area on his face.

"You just wake up or something? You look tired."

He shook his head, that faked smile growing a bit wider.

Craig set the back of his hand on Tweek's forehead. "You're warm. You get sick?"

Tweek closed his eyes, using his hands to keep Craig's in place. The smile had disappeared.

"Damn, you're really burning, too. You definitely got a fever, or something."

The gross feeling in his stomach eased. "Craig… a saw an old friend today…"

Craig cocked his head. "Old friend? Who?"

"… Nikki…"

* * *

><p>END PT3<p>

GAAAAHH, I'M SORRY! I'M LIKE, THREE WEEKS LATE!

P.S. The poem is actually the ( English ) lyrics to _The Game Of Life_ by Hatsune Miku. Great song, you should totally go listen to it.


	5. Is This Fear

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>If your useless life<strong>

**Means so much**

**Would you fight for it**

**Over someone else's**

**If you are terrified**

**Then who would**

**You want to comfort you**

**If I meant anything at all**

**If I was worth space**

**If you cared about me**

**Would that change your answers**

* * *

><p>Tweek gave a painful cough. His eyes felt heavy, and his head pounded relentlessly.<p>

Craig turned in his seat. "Tweek, you sure you're well enough to actually do this?"

"Yeah… *sniff* I have to…"

"No, you don't. I'm sure we could turn back and do this when you're better."

Nikki looked at the rearview mirror. "We can, if you want. There's really no rush, especially if you're sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm fine!" As if disproving his own statement, Tweek started a coughing fit. He muffled it with his sleeves.

"Okay, then… this'll only take about two hours, I'm pretty sure their temple is close by. Somewhere in the mountains, but close by. And from what I've gotten from my research, I think I've pinpointed their rough location. If not, Tweek can go home and focus on getting better."

"I'm not *cough cough* sick..! *cough*"

"So, how exactly are they going to let us in?" Craig asked.

"Well, let's pray that they still want Tweek to join them. Otherwise… I got nothin'…"

"That's ALL? Not even a backup plan?"

"Nope… Actually, the whole thing could be for nothing in the first place… There's no guarantee the book will have anything to help Tweek, or that there really is a book at all…"

"Wait… You're not even sure if anything you're talking about exists?!"

"Well… yeah…" Nikole felt her face heat up.

Craig slumped in his seat, planting his hand on his forehead. "My god, you're sending us on a potential goose chase…"

"Hey, it's worth a shot, ain't it?"

"In reality, it's really not." His gray marbles stared at her in the rearview. "Leave it to the naive bitch to drag us out here for nothing."

Craig turned around. "The hell are you doing?"

"Giving your poor boyfriend a break from his illness. He really is miserable, you know. He's oddly determined to do this, even after my threat to do… something risky. But he still persists, for some reason."

"Maybe because he's starting to learn that he shouldn't be afraid of you."

He chuckled, like it was a bad joke. "Maybe. 'Bout time, right?"

Craig was confused by this. Didn't He relish on the fact that Tweek was scared of Him? Was that part just a mindless joke, or did it actually have meaning..? It was incredibly hard to tell with Him.

"Anyway, why don't one of you fill me in on your little mission here? Or am I public enemy number one, and you want to keep me in the dark about it? I'm fine with either, if that's what you want."

Neither spoke, and He gave a scoff.

"I see. I'm still the villain in this fairytale. Fair enough." Resting His legs on the console, He seemed questionably unaffected. He would of usually said something smartass-y by now, but that didn't happen. It was weird.

"… Wait… if Tweek's sick, then doesn't that mean you are, too?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, look who wins a prize, I didn't even notice that. It's really a matter of mind. That, or I'm making him sick… not like I meant to, or anything."

"How could you make him sick..?"

"How could YOU send someone on a useless trip, only to inevitably just break their heart?" He retorted, His eyes narrowing. It was like that simple question was an insult to Him.

"Break… their heart..?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. He's sensitive, and he's been hurt many times."

Craig glared. "And who has he been hurt by the most?"

He shot His eyes at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Who lied to him about finally being normal? Who ignored his feelings for years? What do you think hurt him more?"

Craig opened his mouth to say something back, but stopped. He was… actually right… or… was Craig just letting Him get in his head? Probably just getting in his head. But, it was working way to goddamn well…

* * *

><p>"So, how much farther 'til this cult temple?" Craig stepped over a rotted tree root.<p>

"It shouldn't be too far ahead now… If my calculating was correct, that is." Nikki looked over a piece of paper she'd written on.

"And if it's not?"

"… Then… uh… we get back to the car, and drive home in shame..?"

"I'll give it another ten minutes, then I'm going back, with or without you guys." He stated, arms crossed.

"Hey, have a little faith."

He looked at Nikki like she was a fucking retard. "You DO know who you're talking to, right? You know, I'm the one you're out to get rid of. Do I REALLY need to fucking tell you that?"

"W-well, I… I just…"

"Fucking idiot…" He rolled His eyes. "Being younger doesn't give you an excuse to be a complete moron."

Craig grabbed His arm. "Hey, back off a little, won't you?"

He sighed, and grabbed Craig's hand. "For you, I suppose."

At that instant, Craig felt the pressing urge to snatch his hand away. But, for whatever reason he couldn't find, he didn't.

Nikki gripped her bag. He was really a bully. No wonder Tweek was always shy and nervous, he was worried someone was going to say anything about him, like He did constantly. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

Craig stopped after she did, making Him stop as well.

Being confused and a bit annoyed, He raised an eyebrow. "What? What am I missing?"

Nikki pointed will glee. "That! There's a huge gate between the trees! See it? It HAS to be the temple!" With that, she started walking to it.

Craig followed, but He didn't move a centimeter. There was a pit in His stomach, for some reason. Knots being tied by butterflies on steroids, was actually more like it. Whatever it was, it restricted Him from following them ( not that He wanted to ). So, He stood there, staring at that gate. That damned gate with that stupid blue flower on it. Why did it have to even exist? Why did it give Him a nauseating nostalgia?

Craig spun around. "What're you doing? Come on."

He shook His head. "N-no…"

"I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid jokes. Let's go."

"No..! I can't go in there..! I WON'T go in there..!" He felt like Tweek, acting like this.

"What do you mean? Are you… afraid?" Craig didn't even believe He could feel such an emotion, but it was severely seeming like that was what was happening.

He hesitated. "N-no..! I just… something bad is going to happen, if we go in there… I don't like it…" He bit his lip, and clenched His fists.

"If you don't fuck anything up, we'll be fine. This entire thing depends on you now. It was originally on Tweek, but you already fucked that up. It might be better if it's you, though, Tweek's horrible under pressure."

"God, you're such an idiot! You know I know this is a mission to get rid of me! Why the FUCK would I try to help you?!"

"I thought you were just humoring us, until you saw the temple was real, that is. You're scared that we'll actually succeed, now that you see that it's potential."

Nikki yelled over her shoulder. "You guys coming?"

Craig raised an eyebrow, looking at Him for His answer.

He stared at the ground. "… Shut up, I'm coming…"

The gate, as said before, had a giant blue flower on it. A symbolic crest, one might say. When the gate was opened, the flower was cut in half. It loomed high, a gigantic wall connected on both sides. They were welcomed with several men stopping them yards away from it. They had almost primitive spears in hand.

"State you're business, or we'll kill you." One said, flat out.

Nikki - despite being completely scared shitless - stood with confidence. "I think we have somebody you'd like to meet."

He waved, an uneasy look on His face.

They stood silent for a minute, their expressions unchanged.

Then one finally talked. "Isn't that the boy that Mirecrest wanted?"

"I think it is…" Another guard lowered his spear thingy.

"Should we take them in?"

"Mirecrest wanted this kid bad, I think we should."

While they conversed, His shoulders tensed. He drifted over to where Craig was, and stood close to him. He could feel His own heartbeat ( bet you didn't think He had one ), and tapped His fingers impatiently on His arm.

Craig looked down on Him, and whispered. "Wrong with you?"

"Sh-shut up…" He bit at His thumb nail.

The guards ended their debate, and the first one coughed awkwardly. "We'll take you to our leader, Mirecrest. He's waited for you for a long time."

"Yes..! We got in..!" Nikki praised herself.

With that, the enormous gate opened slowly.

He gulped nervously, walking hesitantly in. Damn, why was He acting like this? He pinched Himself, trying to punish Himself for being such a fucking wuss. He had no reason to feel this way. He was just being stupid and naive. But He just couldn't shake the feeling that being there was a bad idea. There was a familiar sense about it, like He'd been there before. And it freaked Him out that He couldn't remember why. Being in the same place twice wasn't a good thing, not knowing what He used to do.

Craig nudged Him. "Wanna tell me why you're so scared?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't like being here… Something's going to happen."

Craig rolled his eyes. "You're just making up an excuse."

"No, I'm not..!" He gritted His teeth. "Why can't you get that through your head..?!"

"So, you're not afraid of dying?"

"Of cour-..." He stopped mid-sentence.

* * *

><p>END PT5<p>

Whew, just in time... ENJOY!


	6. He Who Loves His Wine

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>If your foolish heart<strong>

**Seeks love**

**You won't find it**

**If you stupid lungs**

**Wish to breath**

**They won't move**

**If your idiotic brain**

**Wants to think**

**Of how to be free**

**I won't allow it**

* * *

><p>"Sérénité… sérénité… sérénité…" He repeated His own personal mantra, the French word for "serenity".<p>

Being nervous like this was pissing Him off. It was killing Him that He couldn't pinpoint why He felt like He knew this place. He thought of just banging His head against a wall.

The three were being lead through what lay inside the giant gate. It was actually… a nice little town. Now, when I say town, that's a bit of an overstatement. The 'houses' were more like huts. Speaking of those huts, there were people standing in front of some of them. There were really no men, just women and a few children. All of them stared at Him, Craig, and Nikki as if they were oddities. A little girl locked eyes with Craig, and she quickly turned her head. There was no blaming the poor thing, Craig did seem very intimidating from a distance. And up close.

Despite there being small little huts everywhere, in the center was a magnificent and bold palace. It was certainly made of full marble, or something shiny and grand. It had huge pearl columns and steps the color of gold. Geez, no wonder there were less than humble houses all around this place.

The only purpose that temple had, was making Him wonder even more. Even the fucking palace seemed familiar.

The guards stopped them at the top of the gold steps. "Wait here. We'll tell him you're here."

They opened the big dark blue door just enough to walked in, and slammed it. Fuck that fucking slamming sound. Even IT was familiar!

Fuck it, He was going to smash His head against the wall. He walked over, and slammed His hands on whatever the nearest wall was made of. He drew His face back, at banged it as hard as He could.

"Holy shit..!" Nikki yelled, startled.

"The FUCK are you doing?!" Craig also yelled, but angrily.

He leaned His face against wall, staying still. He remained silent.

Craig landed his hand on His bony shoulder, and spun Him around. "Answer me, damnit!"

He stare up blankly for a moment, then smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Don't worry. All better now."

"Wha-" Before Craig could say anything, He hugged him. He just… hugged him. "… Did that hit give you a concussion? What're you doing?"

"Craaiig… we gotta get outta here…" He muffled into Craig's jacket.

"Why?"

He looked up, that blank expression reappearing. "We're all gonna die."

"… No, we're not."

"Yeah, we are… Everyone does eventually… But not us, not today… Come on, we can go now, and forget this every happened…"

"No, we're gonna do this."

"*Sigh*… such an idiot…" He let Craig go. "… Why does everybody want me dead?"

Craig rolled his yellowish eyes. "Why do you think?"

"Because I'm a murderer… I already know that… But, I've tried so hard… so hard… to be normal…"

"… Alright, I'm just gonna go with the concussion theory. You're just spitting nonsense now."

Maybe He did have a bit of a concussion, but that had little to do with what He was saying. It was anything but nonsense, really.

The door opened fully behind them. One single guard stood there. "Mirecrest wishes to see you now."

Craig looked over to Him, and He stared back. They both had the same kind of expression. Dull.

Nikki had to lead the way, walking into a place that looked like it could be called "throne room". That was all the room had, a throne in the center. In said throne, was what looked like a middle-aged man in a long red robe. His face had a wide smile and his eyes were half dropped. A silver window's peak 'covered' his head. This must of been that "Mirecrest" the guards had talked about.

They all stopped about seventy feet away from Mirecrest's big fancy chair.

"Well, I know of Tweek Tweak, but I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with his friends." Mirecrest had that happy voice, like a teacher on the first day of school.

He rubbed His forehead. "Uh, yeah… Craig, Nikole…"

Mirecrest laughed with amusement. "I see. Craig and Nikole, the pleasure is all mine."

They both nodded.

"And where have you all come from?"

"Alright, enough of the formal shit! Why the fuck have you been searching for Tweek?" He blurted.

Craig landed a hand on his forehead. Nikki jumped. Mirecrest gave an audible laugh.

"Ah, yes. You're that split personality I've been hearing of. Quite blasphemous, aren't you?"

"I asked a question, old man!"

"And I will give you an answer. It is simply for the full purpose of honoring you and your emotional counterpart."

"You… want to HONOR a MURDERER?" Nikki said, a bit stunned.

"Of course. Our society has done it for many generations. And Tweek Tweak - with his counterpart - is very special. To commit such acts and not be punished is truly amazing. It is something we admire here. It portrays incredible intellect."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the flattery, but I'm not buying it." His eyes narrowed.

Craig whispered. "Shut up..! You're not helping..!"

He ignored him. "There's something else to this, I just know it!"

Mirecrest didn't even flinch. "Nothing more, I assure you. If you do not believe me, then you may leave. But, if you do choose to stay, then I can provide you all with rooms to spend the night. The banquet in your honor will take time to prepare, you see."

He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Nikki. "We'd love to stay, thank you, sir."

"Wonderful. I'll have guards to show you to your rooms."

He glared at her with a furious rage, as if saying "how DARE you fuck with me?!"

* * *

><p>Craig lay in a king sized bed, surrounded by maroon silk blankets. Despite being where he was, this actually wasn't that bad. Hey, who doesn't love a big ass bed? Although, it was weird without the tiny frame snuggling close to him that he'd become fond of. But, it wasn't like he couldn't sleep because of it… Okay, he may of still been awake, but THAT defiantly wasn't why… Okay, maybe it was… just a little…<p>

He heard the door slowly open. Craig opened an eye, and saw a skinny figure in the doorway. What was He doing?

"Who is it?" Craig asked in the midst of darkness. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't tell if it was just Him or Tweek.

"C-Craig..?" A small, shy voice whispered.

He sat up. "Tweek? I'm here."

As soon as Craig's voice hit him, Tweek ran to the bedside, swinging his arms around him.

"Craig..! I was so scared..! I didn't know where I was..!"

"It's okay, we're at the temple. Their leader gave us rooms to sleep in for the night." Craig smiled. God, how he missed his boyfriend.

Tweek impulsively climbed in his lap, curling up into a ball. He coughed a few times. Tweek was still sick.

"… Craig, can I stay here, with you..?"

"Well, duh. Why would I say no?" Craig kissed Tweek on the forehead.

"… Craig… why does my forehead have a bump on it..?" He rubbed his forehead with both hands.

"Uh… no idea…"

* * *

><p>Tweek stare down at the food before him. It was probably 500 people staring at him, staring at his food at a super long table. This was incredibly awkward, because absolutely no one was saying a word. It made him nervous.<p>

Thank god, Mirecrest stood when he did. He cleared his throat very professionally.

"Attention, my beloved followers, we are all here today to honor a mind of great intelligence. Tweek Tweak is the one we've waited for. He, along with his ingenius counterpart, are the ultimate prophecy we've been searching for. So, let us celebrate this wondrous day."

The people went crazy, yelling and cheering their heads off. It was almost deafening. Tweek hated loud noises more than anything, and he covered his ears. His headache was back.

Mirecrest raised his hand, instantly silencing the crowd. He tuned to Tweek. That smile seemed to be glued to his face. "Let us eat."

Tweek nodded, a fake smile filling his own face. He glanced to his left, eyeing Craig and Nikki. He looked back down at the food. As soon as Tweek's hand came in contact with the metal fork, a voice filled his head.

"DON'T eat it." He warned.

"Wh-why..?" Tweek whispered.

"Don't eat or drink ANYTHING. Listen to me."

"But why?"

"Just DON'T EAT IT, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay..!"

Tweek had no clue how he'd just avoid eating when everyone was watching him. But then, he turned to Mirecrest, who was on his right.

"U-um… C-can I use a bathroom..? P-p-please, I mean..!"

"Of course." Mirecrest snapped his fingers, and one of the numerous guards walked over. "Please show Tweek to a restroom."

The guards just simply nodded, and started toward a door. Tweek jumped up and quickly followed him.

When in the bathroom, he locked the door.

"Why can't I eat anything?" Tweek asked the air.

The air replied. "Use your fucking head. It could be poisoned, for all you know."

"P-poisoned?! But why would it b-be poisoned?!"

"Because they're trying to kill you, moron!"

"G-gah..! K-kill me?!"

"YES! So you can't eat or drink ANYTHING they give you! Understand?"

"O-okay, I won't!" Tweek bit at his fingernails.

Again, Tweek returned to his seat, awkwardly gazing at his food. After a minute or so, Mirecrest turned to him.

"Are you alright? You haven't touch your meal."

He twitched. "O-oh, well..! I hate to be rude, but I-I haven't been feeling w-well today..! I'm sick, you see..?"

For the first time, that smile disappeared. "Ah, I understand. Fair enough. I suppose it would be best if you didn't eat while ill. But, please, at least enjoy the celebration."

"Of course..!" Tweek smiled falsely, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact.

Craig wonder what was going on with him. This wasn't Tweek's usual level of anxiety, this was even higher. It was probably because of all the people worshipping him at his feet, Craig guessed. And every now and again, he caught the blonde glancing at him, like he wanted to say something.

The next time their eyes met, Craig mouthed, _"what?"_

Tweek shook his head. He mouthed, _"nothing."_

He rolled his eyes. _"Tell me."_

_"No."_

_"TELL me."_

_"No!"_

Mirecrest interrupted their unspoken conversation. "Now, Tweek, I know you are not feeling well, but there is something I'd like for you to do."

Tweek snapped his head in that direction, smiling widely. "Yes, sir?"

"You see, we have a tradition here, in the temple. Every time we have a new guest, they must drink a special wine. I know you must not drink either, but, for the sake of tradition, will you take a sip?"

The room went dead, and all eyes were on Tweek. This was the worst.

"W-w-well, I-I-I..!" Tweek looked all around the room, feeling dizzy. A coughing fit started in his chest.

Suddenly, that sharp pain flooded his head. He immediately gave up.

He sat up, and looked Mirecrest in the eyes. "I… I guess s-so..?"

"Splendid." A woman put a bottle in his hand. Mirecrest began to pour it into a glass, only about half way.

He picked up the glass with both hands, trying His best to imitate Tweek. He sipped it meekly, tasting it as it slid around on His tongue. He swallowed it, and set the glass back on the table. He smiled just as Tweek would of.

Then, His face changed. He smacked His hands over His mouth, and stood. He bolted towards the door, trying to find the bathroom.

He slammed and locked the restroom door, and breath a sigh, pausing a bit. He slowly walked to the toilet. He sat on his knees, and lifted the toilet seat. Two skinny fingers slid to the back of His throat.

* * *

><p>END PT6<p>

I actually kinda enjoyed writing this, even though it goes kinda quick.


	7. The Girl From The Cross

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>The rose of red<strong>

**Has fallen from my hands**

**Do not retrieve it**

**I do not want it**

**No**

**It was not fate**

**Clinging to fate**

**And blaming it**

**When life is not how you want**

**Is extremely childish**

* * *

><p>He smirked to Himself. Maybe when Mirecrest used the word "ingenius", it wasn't just meant to be flattery. Too bad He was too smart for the old man. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault his mind was starting to go.<p>

He snickered at His own harsh joke. But He quickly stopped. There was single incessant thought still lingering in His head. How and why did He remember this place? And when He thought about it, even Mirecrest's old leather face rang a bell.

He kicked the bathroom's counter. "FUCK THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE!" He puffed in anger, and pulled at His hair. "I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! WHHHYYY?!"

Before He could smash in His face again, a knock hit the door.

"Tweek, are you okay?" Nikki asked, cautiously opening the door.

"Sorry, not Tweek. I'm afraid your 'villian' has returned."

"Oh, you… Well, are you still okay..?"

He glared at her. "Don't act like you care about me. You hate me just the same as everyone else."

"Well… I can't deny that…" She lowered her head. But it immediately snapped right back up. "WAIT! This is my chance!"

"Chance for what?" He asked mindlessly.

"To find the book! Ah, if only I knew where it was..!"

"It's at the end of the east corridor."

Their gaze met, both of them shocked.

"How… do you know that..?"

He covered His mouth. "I… I dunno…"

"A-any matter, I'd better go!" Nikki patted her side bag.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm. "I'm going with."

Nikki stared at Him like he was an alien. "… Why..?"

"If you get caught, you'll be questioned, idiot. And you're not exactly good with lying. Besides, you don't know how to get there."

"… But why would YOU wanna help me..?"

"Do you WANT my help, or not?"

"Ah, n-no! Help me!"

"Good, let's go." He pushed her to the hallway and began walking to… where ever He felt was right. It was still unknown as to why He knew the way in the first place. He definitely didn't hesitate on which way He wanted to go. Right, left, right, right, left. Damn, this place was like a maze.

He suddenly stopped, flinging His arm out. Nikki bumped into His arm, just as intended.

He whispered. "This is the main corridor. This place should be crawling with guards… And I don't need to remember anything to know that's bad."

"Seriously, how do you know all this..?"

"Shut up, someone's coming." They pressed they're backs to the wall, listening to footsteps casually walk by. He scooted to the edge of the wall, and peaked around it to see if somebody was there. Luckily, there wasn't.

"… No one's there…" He said. He wasn't really talking to Nikki, but she took it that way.

"Good, then let's go..!" She attempted to bolt to the door.

"No..!" He hissed, pulling her back by the collar. "Look up, you dumbass..!"

She looked up, and her face redden. "…Security camera…"

"Exactly, security camera. See why you need me? Now, we have to go back."

"What? But it's RIGHT there!"

"But we can't do anything if they can SEE us, now can we? We'll have to wait until dark, knock out the camera, get your retarded book, then leave. Get it?"

Nikki nodded, determination in her hazel eyes. "Got it."

"Come on, they'll come searching for us if we don't hurry back."

"Right…" She spun on her heels, trying to keep up with His fast pace.

Right, left, left, right, left. They were walking again, not talking. Nikole glanced at Him several times, and it didn't go unnoticed. But he didn't say anything, He just kept walking. After a few more glances, she just full on stared at Him.

"WHAT?" He finally said, when His patience had run out.

"It's just… strange…" She said.

"What's strange?"

"Well… I never thought YOU liked Craig. I mean, I knew Tweek did, but I thought hated everybody."

"I DO hate everybody. I hate people. I hate animals. I hate life itself."

"But you don't hate Craig."

"No, I hate Craig. I hate his personality. I hate his pale, soft skin. I hate his stare that makes me melt in milliseconds. I hate how he never does anything I expect him to. It's despicable, how he never quite plays into what I plan. His rebellious attitude pisses me off."

"But… you still love him."

"Of course I do. But it's not my fault, he seduced me with that angry stare."

"You're… a masochist."

"Oh, you noticed?" He rolled His eyes.

"Well, I had a feeling…"

"Craig should've learned that by now. If YOU saw it right away, then he seriously needs a wake up call. Pft… what a moron I'm in love with."

Nikki ignored the obvious insult. "I don't think that Craig doesn't see it, I just think it's that he might be a bit reluctant to feel love towards a serial killer."

He turned His head, death in His eyes. "**Shut up. What do you know about me? You don't know SHIT about me. I'll have you know that I haven't killed in three years, and that was for CRAIG. So fuck you**."

"Sorry, I just-… sorry…" Nikki silenced herself, staring at her shoes.

"Stupid bitch…" He remarked coldly.

His voice was like a needle in her ear. Sharp and painful. If a voice like that was in her head constantly, she probably end up like Tweek, too.

He panned His vision to the right, noticing a window- a window He hadn't seen on the way there. He stopped, feeling that weird nostalgia again. Clear in the window's view, was an apple tree. It wasn't a big one, probably only a decade old. But it was what was under the tree that interested Him. There was a cross, with numerous ribbons tied on it. A grave, He guessed.

"Amalia…" He said without thinking.

"Who?" Nikki asked.

"I-… don't know… I think she's the one who's buried there…"

"Why do you think that?"

"There's… a name. On the cross, I mean." He waved His hand. "A-anyway, we have to get back."

"Oh, right…" Nikki doubled back at the window. She looked closely at the cross. It was plain. There was no name written on it.

* * *

><p>END PT7<p>

Mostly just filler. But, still pretty good, ne? I liked it :3


	8. The Blood Pact

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood of rich color<strong>

**I never said I was a killer**

**Blood of thick liquid**

**Hurry like a biped**

**Blood of metal taste**

**Fill my lungs with your hate**

**Blood of dripping sound**

**My body hits the ground**

* * *

><p>"Come on, hurry up..!" He whispered ( more of yelled ) to the two who were steadily falling behind.<p>

"You're too fast, slow down..!" Craig whisper/yell back at Him.

"No..! I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get caught out here..! YOU pick it up..!"

They glare at each other for a moment, then He turned His head, pointing down the hall.

Craig nodded, and looked back at Nikki. She nodded as well, and motioned for them to keep going. They walked quietly down the hallway. Damn, what a long ass hallway.

It was a mystery in the first place why He was helping do all this. Craig wished to ask, and he would of, but He might of gotten pissed off that they'd questioned Him. So, he kept his mouth shut for the time being. But, what a strange thing to do. Especially if it was to basically kill yourself. It made no sense, but He was doing it anyway. If He were to never explain why, it would drive Craig crazy 'til the end of his life. That's how strange it was.

He suddenly paused, flinging His arm out as He had before. He stared down at another conjoined hallway.

"What?" Nikki asked.

He smiled. "I think I've found another one of my favorite toys."

He walked down that hallway, and picked something off the ground. There were no lights anywhere. It was so dark in these hallways, it was amazing He could see His own hand in front of His face, never the less something laying on the floor. Craig strained his eyes to see what He'd found. As He approached again, Craig could see the faint silhouette of the thing.

Craig rested his forehead on his palm. "Oh god, please don't tell me…"

He spun the head of the axe in a circle. "What? It couldn't hurt. Well, maybe the person I hit with it… But, still fun to have around."

"Why would something like that just be laying on the ground, anyway?" Nikole felt a slight shiver up her spine, remembering when Jason had gotten stabbed by the same monster who now had yet another blade. Now it was even bigger.

"Maybe one of the guards had it and went to the bathroom or something, who cares? All that matters is that I've got it now." He seemed to be enjoying this too much. Those colorless eyes gleaned even in the pitch black.

Craig could see this, and put a hand on His shoulder. "Listen. You're not using that thing, UNLESS it's absolutely necessary. And that only means if one of us is in a life or death situation. Get it?"

He smiled cutely, and swiftly intertwined fingers with his. "Of course. What do you take me for, a maniac? I can control myself."

Craig pulled his hand away, then motion for Him to keep leading, since He was the only one who could see farther than four feet. He rolled His eyes, but He went on walking. It didn't the too long until they were at the door that lead to that "throne room". With a quick look inside, He thankfully didn't see anybody there. The lights were still on, but nobody was visible. It was stupid of the lack of security in this place.

He sighed as they walked in. Staring down at the blade, He got an idea, smirking at it.

Nikki snapped Him out if thought. "Someone's coming..!"

The front doors rattled, like something was struggling to open it.

He pushed the others towards the door that lead to the east corridor. "Go, I'll stay here."

Craig immediately protested. "What? No! You're coming with us!"

"I said go, you idiot! She knows where it is, you don't need me from here!"

"We don't have time to argue, let's just go!" Nikki held open the door.

Craig ignored her. "What're you going to do? Why aren't you coming with us?"

He glanced down at the axe briefly before answering. "… I have some questions for this little cult's leader… Goddamnit, don't concern yourself with me, hurry and go!"

He shoved them through the doorway before he could answer, and ran behind the giant chair that loomed near Him. Hiding behind it, He heard the main doors open. At a moment like this, He was glad Tweek was borderline anorexic. If He was around Craig's size, there was no way He could fit His whole body behind that chair, despite how big it was. As footsteps casually walked in, two voices rang out to match them.

One seemed very upset. "Today was an utter disappointment! The plan failed miserably!"

The other tried to calm the first one down. "Yes, sir, I know. I deeply apologize on behalf of the whole village. But it seems he was simply too smart to fall for it, sir, we'll have to make another plan."

"Forget another plan! I'll just send my assassin!" Someone sat in the throne with a force, knocking the back of His head hard.

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe you're acting out of enraged spite. Please, calm down before making your decision."

It fell deathly quiet. The first person must of been glaring at the other, because he nervously cleared his throat.

"U-um, sir… What I mean is, don't you think your unfortunate past with Tweek Tweak is clouding your current judgement..? You're supposed to be killing him because he's a horrid murderer, but I don't think that's your motive…"

His eyes widen. He KNEW it. THAT SONOFABITCH WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM. He clutched the axe handle in anger, grinding His teeth. He really didn't like being deceived. He resisted the urge to jump out, slice their throats, then pull their intestines out through their open neck holes right then and there. At that moment, He wanted nothing more than to bathe in their thick red blood. But He bit His tongue and stayed put.

"Are you QUESTIONING me, advisor?"

"N-no, sir, I just-"

"Even if I DID have more than one motive, you know very well WHY. You know what Tweek Tweak has done. Done to me. Done to my FAMILY."

"Yes, sir, everyone knows well… And anyone would be angry at the person who did such a horrid thing… But, it would be breaking the rules to have any other motive than-"

"Yes, I know what the rules are. And I DON'T have any other motive, I assure you. As for our second plan, we'll discuss it in the morning. I'm to fatigued to think, anyway. Why don't you get home, too?"

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir."

* * *

><p>"So, how're we going to take out that camera, exactly?" Craig peeked his head around the corner.<p>

"Well, I was hoping you'd know that part…" Nikki shyly tapped her fingers on her bag.

"Of course…" He rolled his eyes. "Actually, I think I do know."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this." Craig took the gun He'd given him out from his jeans.

"When'd you get a gun?"

"Not important. Anyway, I could shoot the camera. There's just one problem…"

"And that is?"

"I don't have a silencer on it, so as soon as it goes off, anybody close will hear it."

"So, that just means we have to be really fast about this…"

"Basically. We have to get in and out pretty fast. And I mean out as in OUT of this town."

"Fuck… well, if it's our only choice, then we'd better take it. We're already here. And if we put it off, He'll probably be pissed."

"I can't argue with that logic. Now get ready." Craig lifted the gun, aiming perfectly at the camera's center.

"Okay… ready…"

The gun fired, and the camera dropped to the floor. Nikki sprinted to the door, grabbing the handles. She stopped.

"FUCK..! It's locked..!"

"Shit, this is bad..!" Craig tried to turn the metal handles as well, but no luck.

"Wait, step back..!"

Nikki ran a couple feet back, and sprinted to the door again. Putting her shoulder forward, she busted open the double doors with little resistance. She rubbed her shoulder.

Craig stood in almost awe. "Damn…"

"Just something an old friend taught me… Anyway, let's hurry."

"Oh, yeah, right."

The room wasn't very big, roughly the size of a bedroom. In the center of the small room, was indeed a book. It sat on a podium, almost as if it was being present for an important event. Not a spec of dust lay anywhere, that was for certain. There was a single light shining down on it, giving better light so they could see. They quickly ran up to the podium. The book was being protected by a glass shield, a thick padlock ensuring it stayed that way.

Nikole looked at Craig for what to do. He looked back, with no clue.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" They turned, seeing several guards running at them.

The guards, all of them clearly pissed off, stood in the doorway. Craig and Nikki were officially trapped in the room like animals in small cages.

"Come quietly, or die!"

"Why should we?! You're just going to kill us anyway!" Craig shouted. "We might as well as fight back!"

"Then we have no choice than to kill you both!"

A guard screamed, falling to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. He stood over the body, trying to pull the axe out if the spine of the poor soul. He managed to get it loose, and looked up at all the terrified faces before Him. Even the guards so were shocked, none of them moved a centimeter. He took another one out, snapping the others out of shock. They tried to attack, but He was too fast for them, although one did just get Him with a spear. But it was just a nick on the arm. Eventually, every one fell dead at His feet. He stepped over them without a second glance.

He licked His fingers, now stained with blood. "Do I really need to bail you out of everything?"

Craig and Nikki stood in silent horror, looking at Him.

He scoffed. "Gee, you're welcome. You don't have to be so persistent about thanking me."

"Oh, yeah… th-thanks…" She clutched her bag.

"Whatever. So, uh, why aren't we getting the stupid book, again?"

"There's really thick glass, and a lock. We can't open it."

"And that's what you have me for. Move back." He walked to the podium, inspecting it. He stood on the side, and brought the axe up. He smashed it down on the padlock, breaking it with ease. He lifted the case.

"There. Now let's go."

Nikki shoved it in her bag. "Yes! Alright, let's get the hell outta here!"

"Glad we're all on the same page." He extended His arm toward the doorway. "Please, you two first."

They booked it down the numerous hallways ( Get it? BOOKED it? I'm sorry… ). A few guards were there, but they stepped back and coward away. What babyish fools. If you devote your life to something, at least have the balls to die for it. But even though they posed no threat, He'd considered killing them anyway, until Craig ordered Him not to. So He spared them. They had no time for all that anyway.

They'd made it back to the throne room. Waiting for them there, was Mirecrest, a completely different face from what they remembered. It was contorted in rage. His silver hair - once clean and neatly combed - was all over his red face. He couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was fun seeing somebody so high and mighty looking so distraught and disheveled.

"You..!" Mirecrest pointed at Him. "You have been quite the thorn in my side!"

"You look more like you've got a fucking BUS in your side."

"Enough! You shall pay!"

"For what?" He was steadily antagonizing him, and that really didn't seem like a good idea.

"For all of your sins! You shall burn for every single one!"

"Sounds like a challenge." He lifted His hand, and rested the axe blade on it, running it down slowly. "I accept."

Blood ran smoothly from His wound. His hand twitched at the pain, and it was slowly making Him - what? - happy? - excited? One of those positive emotions. He squeezed His hand closed, making the blood run faster between His fingers.

He opened it again, showing it to Mirecrest. "See this? I take this very seriously. It's a blood pact to myself. I swear, that tonight, one of the two of us are going to die here."

Mirecrest took out a dagger, and also dragged it on his open palm. "As do I, you scum."

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way. But, let me ask you something."

"Be quick with it."

"… What is my history with this place? I know you hate me for something I did long ago. What is it?"

"It's not surprising you don't remember. I knew Amalia must of taken your memory. And I tried to use that to my advantage, but you're not an idiot like the other guests we've had at the temple."

"Amalia… I know that name…" He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"That must mean your memory is trying to come back. The amnesia must be wearing off."

"Amnesia… Ah, I think I get it now. So, what? I killed your daughter, or something?"

Mirecrest had never said Amalia was his daughter.

Mirecrest gritted his teeth. "Actually, yes. You did. She didn't deserve what you did, she was just a little girl!"

"She told me to do it!" He paused. Where had that come from?

"Lies! Amalia appreciated life more than anything!"

"She knew that it was fate! She knew that was her end!" What the hell was He saying? These were things that were just popping into His head.

"And if it wasn't for you, it WOULDN'T have been her fate!"

He became strangely angry and defensive. **"You're just looking for someone to blame! And it's NOT me! SO GO TO HELL!"**

"I'll take you with me!"

He turned to Craig and Nikki. **"…You'd better get out of here…"**

* * *

><p>END PT8<p>

8 is my favorite number :3 so here's a long chapter.


	9. The Fear Of Death

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

**Is the default emotion**

**Happiness**

**Isn't that rare**

**But don't count on it**

**Because there is the fear**

**Of never being happy**

* * *

><p><strong>"… You'd better get out of here…"<strong> He anger was visibly boiling over the point of no return, with practically steam bursting out of His ears, and a death clutch on a certain handle of a certain bloody axe. There was a limit to what He could do to calm down, not that that was what He was thinking of doing. All He could see was red, and He didn't even notice the pain in His left hand anymore. "Being pissed off" was nothing to this anger.

Mirecrest smirked. "Oh, I believe that's not an option."

He turned back to him. "You have no business with them, leave them be!"

"Oh, don't I?" Snapping his fingers, Mirecrest pointed at Nikki. "Then, guards, retrieve the girl's bag."

Out of thin air, a guard grabbed Nikole, snatching her bag away from her. It was thrown at Mirecrest, landing on the ground with a thud. Another guard latched on to Craig, and several had to pin Him to the floor, and even then they struggled. With Nikki's bag, was soon followed by Craig's pistol and His stained axe.

Mirecrest picked up her bag, almost disgustedly, using only his index and thumb. He slipped the book out delicately, and threw the bag back to the marbled floor.

"If I don't have any business with your friends, then why have they stolen the most precious relic in my village's history?"

He struggled, cheek forcibly pressed against the marble. "Trust me, they're not my friends. I hate them both, although YOU make them look like my best friends in the whole world. Besides, they haven't killed anyone, doesn't that go against your cult's rules?"

"Ah, that's what I've been meaning to ask. Sit tight for a moment." Mirecrest upturned his head. "Craig and Nikole, was it? Let me ask you something: Why do you wish to aid this sinner? By helping His crimes, you have become sinners yourselves. And if you wish to continue this act, I will slaughter you all at the stake. So, you may choose to come to your senses and leave Him here to perish alone, or choose to stay with Him and be murdered all the same. What will it be?"

Craig shifted nauseously in the guard's grip. He had a choice. Leave now and live probably until he got depressed and killed himself for leaving his boyfriend to die, or stay with Him and probably die now… Weighing the options, weighing the options…

Craig looked over took Nikki, and she nodded her head. He nod as well, and burned his gaze over to a cocky Mirecrest.

"You crazy? As if I'd give up after coming this far. Go to hell, seriously." Craig flipped him off on just pure habit.

Nikole giggle slightly. "Yeah, I didn't spend three years of my life to just bail when I've come so close. We're getting that book back!"

His eyes open wide in utter surprise. He honestly expected them to say "fuck yeah, I'm out!", or something like that. But they… stayed with Him. No. He shook His head. They weren't staying with HIM, they were staying with Tweek. None the less, He had to brag a little. It'd take a million years to build a structure big enough to house His ego.

"Yeah, fuck you, you bastard! Now, lemme up so I can kick your ass!"

Mirecrest scoffed in reply. "Do you even know what power the Book Of Nithcon has? It had the power to CURE any illness, physical or mental. And it has the power to ERASE YOU. Why would you insist on having it? You said they weren't your friends, so then they would make you disappear without a second thought. That's what they're here to do, isn't it? Why would you assist them with this? It's suicide."

He glared up with a nasty look in His eyes. "None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business. Bitch."

The cult leader looked down blankly. He rested his foot down on His head, smashing it to the floor even harder. "Insulate child. You have no respect. Has your parentals not taught you any manners? Or have you murdered them as well as my daughter?"

He pushed against the weight on His head. "FUCK… YOU..!"

He face planted back on the floor, blood surely drawing from His nose. It was futile to try and fight back, but He did anyway. There was only so much anger He could take before He exploded, and it was near the breaking point.

Foot still firmly on the back of His head, he spoke to Craig. "My, my, don't you look angry. Does me hurting your genocidal friend enrage you? Do you wish to do something about it?"

Looking angry was an understatement. Now there were three guards trying to hold Craig at bay. No matter which personality was in control of that small body, Craig wouldn't let anybody touch it. Tweek was like a jewel to him, one in a fucking high-quality security protected museum, at that. And he knew better than anybody how delicate Tweek was. He still had faint scars on his arms from cutting himself so long ago.

Mirecrest laughed in amusement. "Feeling helpless without your gun, aren't you? You want to shoot me, correct? Oh, what a barbaric society you were raised in. Where violence is always the answer." He pressed he foot down harder, just for fun. "It's a place were murderers like your friend are born. No respect for human life, no morals, no humanistic traits. It's monsters like your friend that must be rightfully punished. And that's why I'm here."

He eventually stopped squirming, and breathed heavily. Being in this position was far more than embarrassing. He couldn't see Craig, but He could hear how much the guards were struggling with him, and that kind of made Him snicker just a little. It was nice to think Craig secretly cared about Him, even though it probably wasn't the case. It was most likely because He and Tweek shared a body, as per usual. But small fantasies were almost comforting.

Mirecrest was getting to be annoying. "Has the fight in you ceased already?"

"… Having my face smashed isn't exactly refreshing…" He could feel the blood dripping from His nose for sure now.

Mirecrest finally let up his foot. "You're far more pathetic than I've given you credit for. You're a child."

He snarky attitude seemed to be creeping back. "I'll have you know that I'm twenty years of age. But I guess that's like a child to you, with you're fifty-year-old ass."

"Silence yourself. Talking back with meaningless insults is just sad at this point. Humor is not what you should be doing right now."

The cult leader picked up the pistol from the reflective floor. He spin it around in his hands, feeling its weight.

He darted His eyes over to where His axe rested. It wasn't too far away… if He were to get loose for just a split second, He could run and grab it. Or… MAYBE that was an option. It wasn't likely He was going to get free, but if He WERE to… He strained to look back at Mirecrest, and with it, He caught a slight glimpse at Craig, who automatically looked back. Craig's face looked so indecisive, like he didn't know how to feel. It was as if he was trying to determine whether to feel anger or just plain pity.

Being pathetic was a thing He deathly despised. Being weak, defenseless, all those childish things… it was everything He wanted to ERASE. He wanted to ERASE fear, ERASE pity. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted it all gone, out of sight, never to be mentioned again. In that way, He and Tweek were just the same.

Feeling worth something was what Tweek especially longed for, pining for the chance to be seen without being ridiculed and belittled. Anxiety had ripped away at his poor soul all his life, never getting sleep, never eating anything. That's why he was naturally weak and deprived. It was a miracle Tweek had just a hint of sanity left in him. And with Him being his only real companion ( if you can call it that ), imagine how much worse that made him. Tweek was such a gentle person at heart, and to have such a lewd and evil monster living within, it had warped his outlook on life. Because if such a good person like Tweek had the potential to do such awful things, then anybody else could simply do the same. That's where most paranoia in Tweek's life came from. The fear of death.

He shook His head, letting the blood casually drip from His nose. Maybe it was broken, but He didn't care anymore. He clenched His hand. At least the blood had ceased from there. He sigh exhaustively, trying to collect Himself. This situation was giving Him a headache, or maybe it was that girl's name… Amalia…

Blood loss was probably making Him woozy, because He felt like passing out for a few good hours. But His mind snapped back to reality when He heard the distinctive sound of a gun clicking. It was then that He realized that old bastard had a gun pointed down at Him. He suddenly heard Craig yelling profanities. How long had this all been going on? Then again, He wasn't thinking too clearly anymore, maybe He'd just blocked it out without knowing. Wait… HOLY SHIT THERE'S A GUN POINTING AT HIS HEAD.

He stared the end of the barrel as words seemed to fail Him. It was aimed right between His eyes, there was no way Mirecrest was going to just suddenly miss. He bit His tongue, preparing for the inevitable shot. The barrel end lingered there, like everything was going in slow motion.

Mirecrest grip the gun furiously. "My only regret I'd that I don't be the one to properly punish you. That's up to God, now."

He snapped. "… God..? You think… GOD… has any effect on me? You think that I'm going to suffer, burn in an eternal hellfire? You think that your GOD is going to do SHIT TO ME? Well, I've got new for you, bitch. I've gotten away with hundreds of murders, escaped from a nut house on my own, AND FUCKING SLICED YOUR DAUGHTER'S THROAT. All without a single consequence. If anything, **I AM GOD!**"

* * *

><p>END PT9<p>

This is… probably my favorite chapter so far :D

**愛してる！** ( I LOVE YOU! )


	10. Messenger Girl

There is Hope, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>You're hurt face<strong>

**Disgusts me**

**You're running tears**

**Appal me**

**You're choking breath**

**Deafen me**

**You're pitiful wimper**

**Kills me**

* * *

><p>A thirteen-year-old Tweek walked around aimlessly. The poor thing had left home, and had run as far as he could from it. He really had no reason, he just wanted to. It was really the first time Tweek had done anything just because he felt like it. But, at least the forest was nice. Very tranquil and secluded.<p>

After a while, he got tired, and sat under one of the many trees. He felt strangely… calm. Maybe this was something he needed, to just be all alone. He should really do this more often. Tweek eventually fell asleep there, in the cooling shade of that tree.

The sound of a twig snapping made gray eyes spring open. Straight ahead of Him, was a young girl. Not too young, she looked about His age. She smiled, putting some of her light blonde hair behind her ear. The rest of her hair was braided.

He stood, glaring at her.

"Don't be scared, I'll be your friend." She said.

"And who said I was scared? I could kill you, if I wanted."

The girl giggled. "I like you."

His eye twitched in irritation. "I'm not joking. I'll kill you."

"I know you're not. But I still like you."

"Fuck you."

She giggled again. The fuck was wrong with this kid? She smoothed out her dress, and looked back up at Him.

"Blasphemy… I was expecting that. I knew you'd have an intimidating personality."

He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Will you come back to the village with me?"

He blinked. "Village?"

"Uh huh. That's where I live, in the village. Will you escort me?"

"Why should I?" He half teased.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know why you should. That's up to you."

"You'd want me to go home with you, even though I threatened to kill you?"

The girl nodded. "I told you that I like you, didn't I?"

"Where do you get off, telling an absolute stranger to follow you home? I could murder your whole family, and it'd be all your fault. Is that a risk you want to take?"

She nodded. "I'm not allowed to make a lot of my own choices, so if to have my own freedom results in death, I'll take it."

"Reasonable." He shrugged. "But, don't you see how selfish that is? You'd be taking down other people with you, because of a meaningless desire. You'll be falling into the fate of a careless fool."

"Fools are fools, and humans are humans. If humans are fools, then that is how it was born to be."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Actually, a lot. Now, escort?" She held out her hand.

He took her hand. "… Whatever. You're funeral."

She smiled brightly, and started pulling Him down a nonexistent path. She had a strong grip on His hand, and swung their arms merrily. He didn't mind it to much, but it bothered Him that this kid wasn't scared of Him. Anybody else would of ran away at a death threat, but she laughed and offered to take Him home with her.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking up at Him.

"Just call me Tweek Tweak. Or whatever, I couldn't care less."

"Tweek Tweak, I'm Amalia." She swung their arms even more.

"No last name?" He was surprised He even cared.

"Last name? What's that?"

He rolled His eyes. How stupid was this kid? "It's like, how you identify people are in the same family."

"Oohh… I see. My father's name is Mirecrest. Is that my name too?"

"I'd guess so."

"Okay! Then I'm Amalia Mirecrest! Yeah!"

"Yeah, sure. Good job." He used sarcasm, and apparently she didn't understand the concept.

"Wait… is your last name the same as you first name?"

"Kinda. With the exception of one letter, but yeah."

"Oh, okay." Amalia's blue eyes shot up. "How many winters have you been through?"

"Uh… thirteen."

"I've only been through eleven. But after this coming winter, it'll be twelve!"

"So I'm not too much older than you." He felt strange, having a normal conversation with somebody. It had never happened before. Not to mention He'd had no practice until this point. He was good at it, He thought.

"Oh, We're here!" Amalia suddenly said.

He looked ahead, seeing a huge gate. How didn't He see it before?

"You live… here?" He asked, pointing to the gate.

"Uh huh. Hey! Hey, guards! I'm back from my walk!" Amalia waved to a guard, who had a confused expression.

"Who is that?" The guard asked, almost angrily.

"This is Tweek. He's me friend! Can we go in, please?"

"Mistress, I do not think your father would be happy if you brought an outsider inside the village."

"No, no, Father will be fine. Please, let us in? I'm so terribly hungry."

The guards exchanged glances. "Mistress, it is prohibited to-"

"Let us in." Immediately, Amalia's mood shifted. Her eyes narrowed, and for the first time, she frowned. Her voice had went low, as if warning them.

As soon as that face had appeared, the guard scurried to open the gate.

He looked down at her questionably. Where did that sudden change come from?

As they walked through the gate, Amalia yelled over her shoulder happily. "Thank you!"

"Bipolar much?" He said.

Amalia looked up, her little smile glowing. "Hm? What's that mean, bipolar?"

He waved His hand. "Forget it. I didn't say anything."

"Oh… okay!" She swung their arms again. Damn, this girl was way too happy. ALL the time.

He looked around, seeing all the hovels. He pointed to them. "Which one is yours?"

"That one!" She pointed to the big ass temple.

"… Really..?" He looked at her with irritated disbelief.

"Uh huh. Father's just inside, come meet him! He'll like you, too!" Amalia pulled Him up the steps.

The guards backed away when they saw her. They opened the door without any questions. They all seemed nervous. He was intrigued as to why.

"Father, I'm back!" She said, still holding His hand tightly.

Mirecrest raised a silver-black eyebrow. "And who is this that you've found?"

"He's Tweek Tweak, my friend! He was in the forest."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Because he has nowhere to go. He ran away from his home." Amalia said.

He stared at her. He hadn't told her that. How the hell did she know?

"Is this true, young man? Have you left home?"

"Uh… yeah, I did…" He glanced sideways, back to Amalia. There was something about that kid…

"I see… then I suppose you can stay. I am not a cruel man, I can't resist a poor soul."

Hah. "Poor soul," he says. What a stupid man. "Not a cruel man," he says. Even the kindest men are cruel, little does he know.

"Yay! Thank you, Father! I shall pick his room!" Again, she pulled Him forcefully.

* * *

><p>Tweek's eye jolted open. He sat up violently, sweat on his forehead. Another nightmare. Great. Wait a minute… WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE?!<p>

Two hands came down on his shoulders. "Jeasusjeasus- fuckingchrist..!"

"Calm down, Tweek. You're okay, it's fine." Amalia gently held his shoulders, laughing a little.

"Wh-wh-who are-"

"Amalia. I know you don't remember. It's okay."

"Wh-wher-"

"The temple of Nithcon. My home. You were in the forest, and I took you here."

"Was I… hurt, our s-something..?"

She giggled. "No, no, nothing of that sorts. You were conscious, even though you weren't… you."

"Wh-wh-what d-do you m-m-mean..?" Tweek laughed nervously.

"I mean that you're special, Tweek Tweak."

"What are you t-talking about..? Th-there's nothing s-special about me…"

"Yes, there is." Amalia gave a toothy grin."There always has been, silly."

Tweek looked down at his hands, and bit his lip. "I'm s-sorry… I don't kn-know what you m-mean…"

Amalia gave a soft, sympathetic type look. "I know you're scared of who you are. When I was small, perhaps five winters, I was, too."

"I s-said I d-d-don't know what you m-mean..!"

"When I was small, I found that I had a gift. When you were small, you found that there was somebody else inside you. We're like the same, you and I. Don't you think so?"

Tweek refused to say anything. The silent treatment probably wasn't going to work, not with this crazy girl hovering over him.

Amalia frowned. "Unsatisfactory. Unacceptable. Absolute cowardice."

"Wh-wha-"

"Tweek, I'm sorry, but this might hurt." She smacked Tweek's back with immense strength.

It knocked the breath out if him. He coughed and weezed in distress.

"Don't struggle too hard." Amalia stood, and grabbed something off a table. When she sat again, she rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I did that, but you're in denial. I hope it struck you out of that. Here."

As Tweek began to breathe again, a photo was set in his hand. His eyes widen when he processed what the picture was. It was a picture of his fourth grade class. It seemed so long ago that it was taken. But how did some girl he'd never met magically have it?

"Where… *cough* d-did you get this..?" Tweek tried his best not to shake. He failed.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I found it in one of my books I was reading one day. Turn it around."

On the back of the picture was a name and a number. Tweek Tweak 13. It had been written neatly and delicately, as if it was very important information.

That's when Tweek really began his tremors. "Wh-when did you f-find this..?"

"Three winters ago, today." She gazed blankly at the picture.

Three years ago, Tweek was IN fourth grade. He remembered that year specifically, because that was the year the nightmares got more violent and frequent. More… vivid.

Amalia pointed to Tweek in the picture. "That was you, in the green shirt. You're next to the boy in the blue hat. You seemed rather nervous, telling by your facial expression. Why was that?"

Tweek didn't say anything. His hands were shaking sporadically. Amalia held his hands.

"I know this is strange, but if it makes you feel better, I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you. So, please excuse me if I ask too many questions, I've just wanted to know for so many winters."

Still no words.

"… Tell me, what's this kid's name? In the blue hat." Amalia pointed on the photo.

"… That's Craig…"

"Is he your friend?"

"…Uh, y-yeah…"

"Are you close?"

"I-… I dunno… I guess…" He looked away, his face slightly pink.

"Is he what made you nervous?"

Tweek glanced back down at them in the photo. Craig had rested an elbow on Tweek's shoulder. He could remember what he felt then, and it gave him those same butterflies. It was strange what little things made Tweek shudder.

Tweek shook his head. "N-no… I'm just… like that…"

Amalia laughed knowingly. "I see. Please, then, tell me who everyone is in the photo. I'm interested to finally know."

"… H-how did you know wh-which one I was, though..? Before you e-even met me..?"

"Hm? Oh, well… I don't know. I just always thought that was you. Seems I was right."

Tweek clutched his hair. "Agh, that doesn't make any sense! You don't make any sense! How do you know everything but nothing all at the same time?! I don't get you!"

"I'm just a messenger, not the sender. I only know the things I'm told. Also, your speech has changed."

Tweek blinked at Amalia. Messenger, huh?

"Messenger… for who..?"

She looked up at the open air. "A messenger for fate, I suppose."

"That… that's…" Tweek couldn't even find words to say to this crazy girl.

"You know, the reason you have Him in the first place, is because you think yourself weak."

"Huh?"

"You pitied yourself for years, longing to be stronger. You were also ashamed of the thoughts you'd regularly have, about things such as pushing your mother down the stairway, or bringing a knife back to your classes and seeing how many children would fall to your victim. In doing this, you created an alternate you, a you that was more confident and took on those thoughts. At first, it was almost a delight, as He began to be like a companion to you. You two would talk for long periods of time, because you'd never had anyone that would listen to you. But, as His thoughts would fester and sit, the more He wished to act upon them. You were so young when He first acted out, only eight winters, was it? It started with small acts, killing stray cats and such. And you could barely handle that, you poor thing."

Amalia looked up at Tweek, who had developed tears in his eyes.

"… I-I… I don't even r-remember that… but… I can see… those little cats…"

"You recall the first human death, don't you?"

Tweek nodded, covering his face. "I w-was so scared..!"

She shook her head sympathetically. "You weren't even past nine winters. It had to be very traumatic for such a young child. But it was your own fault."

"… What..?"

Amalia blazed him with her icy blue eyes. "This has all happened because you were not happy with who you are. If you'd reached out the proper way and tried to feel love, you wouldn't have this problem. I know for certain there was someone who was willing to give love to you." She shook her head again. "Although, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you…"

Tweek glance back to the picture in his lap. "… Someone willing to… give me love…"

"That's right. You know exactly who I mean, don't you?"

Tweek knew it'd be dumb to ask how she knew about Craig and the way he felt about him. She knew everything, after all.

He rubbed his arm shyly. "Can I… ask you a question..? About my future..?"

"If I'm allowed. What is it?"

"Am I ever… going to… you know… find someone..?"

"Someone." Amalia repeated mockingly, a grin forming. "That's up to you."

Tweek sigh. "Right… of course… I had a feeling you'd say something like that…"

Amalia gave an audible laugh. "But it was worth a risk, wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>END PT9<p>

I love this chapter too *_*


End file.
